Lost
by lAURiCE
Summary: What happens when Bella wakes up in the House of Night, without remembering anything? TwilightxHouse of night crossover.
1. Waking Up

I opened my eyes to a completely different world after what seemed an eternity. I couldn't refresh my mind to determine how I got to this dark place, but as I thought my eyes suddenly came across a stunning figure in the dark shadows of the room.

"I'm glad you have awakened," the voice of the figure whispered into the darkness. As I come to think of it, that is the first noise I heard since I woke. Well, that must mean I am in complete isolation, no where near any other people or objects.

"Aren't you going to question what you are doing in here?" I recognized the voice was that of a woman and I knew I wasn't kidnapped. Then, I realized that maybe I was kidnapped and my memory was partially erased, but logically it could possibly be nothing more than head trauma. That lead me to believe I was injured and brought to this place for treatment and recovery. Although, I didn't feel relaxed and secure here, it was too suspicious.

A door opened in the dimness of the room, and another figure walked in. The person was tall, and look immense with the broad shoulders. It had to be a man. Then a deep voice came from his direction. "Ahh. The young girl is finally conscious. How has she reacted to the medicine?"

"She isn't entirely healed, which makes me wonder why my powers aren't working on her. She appears to be frightened, but I can't interpret her thoughts. They're completely protected." _Interpret her thoughts… completely protected? _Those words sounded familiar, as if I had heard them in the past. My head hurt trying to remember who had mentioned those exact words before.

"Where am I," I groaned. My throat felt terrible, as if I had swallowed a bagful of salt water.

"Young lady, how are you feeling?" She sounded worried, like a mother caressing her child after being hurt. Thinking of mother-figures, it reminded me of someone else, but I felt my head might explode.

"Awful. But somehow I can't remember anything, and it makes my head hurt badly. But you didn't answer my question. Where am I and who are you people?"

"Welcome, to the House of Night young child." Why did these people call me young and a child. Of course I know I am definitely about 19 years old, but I couldn't recall my name. What is _The House Of Night_?

"House of Night?" I asked.

"Darling, you have never heard of our community? Or is it your injury that is making it difficult to refresh your memory?"

"No, most of what has happened so far reminds me of the past and it makes my head hurt from thinking about it. I have absolutely no idea what the House of Night is." Honestly, I had no knowledge of this place which is what she called it. It is more like _ROOM of Night, _with what I have seen so far.

"Well, that is odd. Every human knows of our existence, and I wonder how and why you don't," her voice was bewildered.

"_What_ are you? _Who _are you?" I was just as bewildered as she was.

"Well, my name is Neferet, and I am the High Priestess at this school."

"_High Priestess? School?_" So this was some kind of school, or religious school, that has a priestess?

"Well, first, you must know that we are vampires. Second, to become a complete vampire, fledgings spend 4 years at this school, learning about their change. Imagine it being like a high school. I am the principal of this high school. Here a freshman is a third-former, a sophomore is a fourth-former, a junior is a fifth-former, and a sixth-former is a senior." She took a deep breath to check if I was paying attention, as if she was a principal giving me an important lecture. "So, here things can always change unexpectedly, such as a fledging rejecting the change. It is something that doesn't occur to every single fledging. But once a person completes the change after the sixth-former year, he or she becomes an adult vampire."

"Whoa." That was all I could say, her story or _lecture_ had left me speechless.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I felt her eyes on me. Speaking of I still could sense the presence of the man who had come in earlier. It was still dark in the room and cold, although my skin was cold as well. It was eerie to think that they had a school full of fledgings/ vampires beyond the walls of this room. I still couldn't see anything but shadows and the small amount of light coming through the door that was cracked.

"Why haven't you turned on the light of the room?" The question was directed for Neferet, but the mysterious man answered me.

"It could cause your eyes to hurt after a long time of unconsciousness and the dark you have experienced so far. Would you like me to turn the lights on?" He surprised me with his knowledge, and so I assumed he was the doctor here. It reminded me of another doctor.

"Yes, please. I am tired of the dark, it makes this room feel unpleasant." Immediately after I spoke he turned the lights on. Fortunately, my eyes didn't sting or hurt whatsoever.

"I'm fine, sir. My eyes feel perfectly fine." He didn't respond so I searched for him in the room and saw him staring straight at me, his eyes wide open.

"Umm… Sir?" At the same time Neferet said, "Darius?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I was just… just… her eyes Neferet. They are a unique color." He was still staring at me, but now I realized he was staring at my eyes.

"Oh my goddess!" Neferet exclaimed. She too looked straight at my eyes.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I was feeling really scared something bad happened to my eyes.

"Nothing. Don't be scared. It is only the fact that we inspected your body earlier, and your eyes were golden brown. Now they're dark. Actually black as coal." What Neferet explained left me frozen. They had _inspected my body! _They said my eyes changed color!

"What?"

"Well, honey, I am confused just as you are. I have never known any human to have a complete change in eye color." I guess Neferet must be some type of doctor like the man, who'd she called Darius. Earlier she had a conversation with him, in which she had said _"She isn't entirely healed, which makes me wonder why my powers aren't working on her…. I can't interpret her thoughts"_

"Ma'am, do the vampires at this school have special powers? Like being able to change the eye color of a person." Or like being able to read minds and heal.

"Actually, I forgot to mention that our Goddess, Nyx, grants her children with special abilities, but they vary. Sometimes a vampire may never receive any powers. I have been given the talents of healing and I am able to read the thoughts of others." She paused her explanation and looked at Darius then back at me. "I am curious about you, young one. I don't know what you are thinking at all and I can't heal you. You have been here for a week and you have recovered dramatically and rapidly. It seems quite unnatural for a human like yourself. Or maybe we have enough evidence to indicate you are something extraordinary." Some_thing extraordinary?? _Is she saying I am abnormal?!? Obviously she is.

"Yes indeed, you have a point Neferet. This girl is unusual, but very special." Darius spoke with deep interest towards my queer but special abnormality.

"Um, I am very hungry," I blurted out. I actually was hungry. It wasn't just plain hunger, it was more like a strange thirst.

"Concerning your sudden request, I'm afraid you mustn't leave this room, until we're sure you are safe." He spoke to me as if I was a science exhibit not ready to be shown to the public. But aren't I secure?

"Well, I just need something. You can't bring me something to eat here?"

"Oh yes of course. I am truly sorry for the rudeness. But I am being serious young lady. I'm not sure you can leave here until we do some research on your kind." So now am I a species who can be studied without permission!?

"Darius, you are pressuring her. Darling I will be right back with some eggs and ham. Is that okay?" Is it barely the morning?

"Ok. Please bring me water. I have a sudden thirst." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Neferet left the room in a swift movement.

Darius didn't speak a word. He just sat there in a chair, thinking. I doubted he was thinking of something else other than his _science experiment._


	2. Explanation

**A/N: Ok, so its laura here, and I just wanted to say that i feel suckish. I'm a horrible writeer and I feel my story is completely boring. Send some suggestions so i can improve my writing skills, because I am still a beginner.  
****Anyways, I know its been a long time since I updated and thats because I messed up my story, and had to make alot of changes. I was up to ch4 but I erased it all because I screwed up.  
Um, sorry if my chapters are extremely short, but that means morre chapters if there are less words on them. I am estimating my story to be about 30 chapters long. I think there might be a sequel. I am thinking about writing another story, about ... twilight and evermore.. idk. But aanyways. thaanks for revieewing guys! :]**

When Neferet returned, the scent of the food seemed unappealing, so my stomach wrenched. I didn't understand why I felt hungry but apparently didn't like the smell of food.

"Here you go," Neferet passed me a tray filled with more than just eggs and ham. It had a bowl of grits, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. She forgot the water.

"I just need water, the food is unappetizing." A look of annoyance then disappointment crossed her face, but soon restored into a friendly smile.

"That's strange. Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know why but its some kind of thirst that makes me hungry." I knew I sounded stupid. How could you quench something but it makes you hungry?

"Oh." She looked surprised.

She whispered something to Darius, but somehow I was able to hear her. "Don't you think this explains that her creature is very ….different. All of her unique qualities are so unbelievable!"

"I don't mean to be eavesdropping or anything, but I just heard you, which is weird."

"Oh! Well, isn't that surprising! You can have improved senses also!" Again, Darius seemed awed by the qualities of my "creature"- as Neferet had said.

"More mystery," Neferet muttered.

"Well, yes, that is more mystery, especially for me! I am here sitting on this bed, and you won't even tell me a single "theory" of yours!" I practically yelled at Darius, which made me feel bad, because I actually wanted to yell at Neferet.

"Well, we aren't sure," Darius tried to calm my anger down- which seemed familiar- but it didn't help.

"Just, just, just…. Tell me, please, I _NEED _to know what the hell I'm doing here, why I'm here, who- wait, no- _what _I am, or what's wrong with me!!" My anger was exploding, spitting out the words at Darius, but I knew I had to stop because not only did he seem hurt, but Neferet stance, like she was going to attack me, began to frighten me. "Ok, I know I am being awfully rude to you, but- I really need you to answer my questions, please."

I thought Neferet would retort, forbidding me from speaking, sending a chill through my spine. Yet, she didn't. Although, her face clearly showed she was pissed off.

"It's fine young lady, you do have the right to know." Darius paused for a few seconds, and I wanted to yell at him to go on non-stop, but I needed to keep this uncontrollable anger stable. "It was just last Monday that one of our students found you. You were abandoned like a stray dog, yet unconscious, in the woods. He explained that it would be better to bring you here, because the hospital was miles away. When he brought you into the infirmary, we were cautious at first, because we thought you were a human. But when I tried to give you medication and treatment, the needle wouldn't go through your ice cold skin." He glared at me, waiting for a reaction, but I just motioned for him to go on. "That was the first sign that you were something extraordinary. I had told you we inspected you earlier, and we discovered that your eyes have changed color when you woke up."

"He is correct, but he didn't mention one more thing. When Erik Night found you in the woods, it was because the woods were burnt. Which concludes that you suffered burns, but mainly on your head. Your injury has healed completely, but it seems you have lost some of your memory." Neferet explained.

"Some?" I questioned. "I have lost all my memory, I don't remember anything at all!"

"So you don't recall your name, or your past life?" Darius asked me, trying to figure out what I am.

"No, if I knew my name I would ask you to call me _whatever-my-name-is_. And I'll plead you to let me leave to my family! Now could you please tell me your theory?" I was just about to say more, but Neferet interrupted.

"We are trying are best to figure this out, but you and your anger isn't helping anything!" Neferet yelled at me. I knew she wanted to do this earlier, but two can fight at this game.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm not allowed to be desperate to know everything!?"

"No, but you need to calm down," Darius was relaxed, trying to stop Neferet from charging at me. "Young lady, we can't seem to understand what you are because, Neferet cannot read your thoughts. Actually so far no ones powers are working on you, at least not Neferet's. She also tried to heal you, and failed. So, we aren't sure what you are, because you have so many different qualities, like your shield."

"So, no theories?" I was completely confused.

"We're positive your not human, but we have doubts that you are a vampire such as us."

"Your suggesting I'm…. a vampire?"

"She can't be a vampire, she has no markings given by Nyx." Of course Neferet wouldn't want to believe I could be a vampire. She doesn't like me.

"But, what if I am? Can you prove it?"

Darius responded to my suggestion, "I'm not sure. If you think its alright…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Drink … blood." He waited to see my reaction, but I just stood there, completely frozen.

"B-blood? How?" I managed to get words out of my mouth but I had stuttered.

"An experiment. She if you respond in a disgusted manner, or a pleasured way."

"Pleasure??" How could you feel pleasure from drinking blood?

"Vampires enjoy drinking blood." Wow, simple as that. I guess I had lost _all_ of my memory. Vampires drink blood of course, but these people didn't seem monstrous.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I bet ya'll want to know what happens when she drinks the blood. ... obvious of course.**

**Review please:]**


	3. Realization

**A/N: Ok so i updated pretty fast, but if you see any mistakes sorry, typed it really fast, i hope you guys continue liking my story even if its _good._ I really enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope you do too.  
**

After I agreed to drink the blood, I strongly regretted it. I suddenly had a tornado of worried thoughts, and I felt overwhelmed. _What if I didn't like the blood?? Did that mean I wasn't a vampire? What if I'm not a vampire? What other "creature" could I be? How would I know what I am? Will I ever know what I am? _

Then, a delicious scent interrupted my thoughts. What is that?? I smells so good, so … mouthwatering, I hadn't even realized I began to follow the fragrance. But my instincts told me to be hold my horses. I was completely nude, and the only barrier to have the touch of air before me were the sheets.

What the hell? How come I never noticed this? I hadn't even realized that I still was rising off the bed without holding the sheets. As I stood the sheets fell down to my ankles. I could've blushed, when I saw Darius staring at me, but nothing happened. Actually not me, as in my eyes, but my body. I quickly lifted the sheets over me, and turned away from Darius's locked gaze.

I didn't know Neferet was the one who went for the blood, I was too distracted by my thoughts, and now I wished she had stayed. But then I fought back that thought, because I knew Neferet was a vicious tiger. Too bad tigers are endangered, I wonder if they'd go extinct anytime soon, I wouldn't have to worry so much.

How come I've been thinking randomly so much? Oh, yes. I forgot, yet, now I remembered. I was distracting myself from thinking about what has happened so far. I was extremely close to drinking blood and a guy I barely even know, just saw my bare curves.

God, what the hell is happening in my life? I have no idea what past life I had, and now the short time of awakening I've been through it has been the worst.

Here I was again locking my thoughts in a drawer, but not even realizing I was interested in another drawer. There in that drawer was a strange but appealing smell. I got another whiff of it and I noticed that I was walking toward it. I was down the hall in seconds, and I literally crashed into Neferet. She was carrying a substance, and it was now spilled on the tiled floor.

It was a scarlet red liquid that I needed to drink. I _needed _to drink it, I _wanted _to drink it, I _had_ to. So this meant I'm a vampire. _No._

"Ahem," Neferet coughed and glared at me with sharp eyes.

"I- I-," I was speechless.

"Do you even realize your bent over only covered in sheets, your tongue barely touching that blood?"

"Y-y-e-es." I could feel my lips barely moved, but my tongue was swaying an inch away from the drink.

"This is what you wanted. Proof."

"B-bu-ut." I just wouldn't accept it. It couldn't be.

"Drink it," Neferet encouraged, definitely amused.

"I-I-," I couldn't say anything because Neferet pushed my whole body down on the floor, and I was now covered with the blood, I couldn't resist any longer…

_No! _A voice deep in my head sent bells ringing. _This is not who you are. You can't do this…._

I was vulnerable, extremely weak, and I knew that the voice wouldn't stop me.

I let my tongue drop, and my taste buds exploded. I drank every single drop from the floor, ignoring the eyes gawking at me. Ignoring the evil laughter from Neferet.

When I drank it all, I longed for more.

"Give me more. Now." I demanded. I didn't care if Neferet would say no. I would find it myself.

Surprisingly, Neferet led me to the kitchen. To a refrigerator filled with none other than loads of blood.

I wanted it all. _No! You can't change yourself, if you drink more you won't be able to control it!_

I already was uncontrollable. I couldn't stop myself.

I had ripped open several bags and sucked the mouthwatering blood, and continued until strong arms held my wrists.

"Stop it!" It wasn't Neferet. She had encouraged me earlier. Why would she tell me to stop now. For the sake of her school's blood? It was Darius.

"No," I hissed. I wouldn't let him take this away from me.

I released myself and continued with my meal.

"I said stop!" Darius commanded. But I obey no one.

_Yes! You should obey your own conscious! _Of course not!

I finished the bags and my first instinct was to search for more but now two pairs of arms grabbed me once again.

"Let go!" They paid no attention to me, but my rage increased and I growled. What am I, an animal?!?

_I warned you. You have become a true bloodsucking monster. You are uncontrollable. Your in a frenzy._

I just wanted that stupid, idiotic voice to shut up. I just wanted to be in an ocean of blood, and drink it all in a few minutes.

Have I gone insane? _Yes, _the voice answered.

"NO," I roared. "Get me somewhere, please, before I go running off! I can't drink anymore." This time, I was being reasonable and saying the exact words the voice in my head said.

It was all a blur after that. It was Darius who carried me back to the infirmary, and Neferet stayed in the halls, to explain what just happened to the witnesses.

She was probably lying, saying I was a vampire hybrid that was transferred here because of some condition, or because I was insane and couldn't control my sensation. But it didn't matter. Neferet wouldn't embarrass me, because no one even knew me. I don't even no anyone, at least, I don't remember if I knew anyone.

Darius laid me down on the bed, being very gentle not to disturb me and my thoughts. Darius is a nice guy, or vampire or whatever. So to thank him for his calm and relaxed attitude towards me, I began a normal conversation with him.

"So, your name is Darius right?" I really hoped he wasn't mad at my disturbance in the school. If he was, I'd say he is a sweet-&-sour guy.

"Yes, it is, but it wasn't always Darius." So he wasn't a sour person. He responded my question in a normal tone, like I hoped.

"What do you mean?" It was easier to talk to him now that I got my feat taken care of.

"Well, I had finished college and traveled around the world, to study different cultures. I visited the middle east first, when I stumbled upon a black cloaked man. His long fingers Marked me, and so I entered the House of Night in Iran. I studied many different things and I learned many things. A name I found really interested me, and I chose it. Its Darius, which means loyal and strong. When Shekinah, the High Priestess of all the House of Nights, found me in the middle east, she chose me to become one of the Sons Of Erebus. She said she saw the potential and security within me, that Nyx had chosen me for being special. So they transferred me here once I became an adult vampire."

"That's very interesting, but if you're a guard for protection, how come you look like a doctor?"

"The Son of Erebus are specially trained to protect, and to heal. Not as in we have gifts to heal, but we must learn how to treat our brothers, when hurt."

"Oh, I thought you were the doctor, here in this place. So, what else do you do here other than protection from danger?" I was extremely curious, and didn't want to seem excessively anxious.

"No, not really. But I do help students here, not with their knowledge but with other needs. For example, I need to get you some clothes, you look gruesome covered in blood."

"Oh, yes, please, your right!" I was expecting my cheeks to flush bright red, but once again I felt nothing.

Darius stood from the chair he was conversing in and started walking towards the door. I didn't really pay much attention to his appearance before, but now that I actually looked, I was astonished. He had large muscles clearly showing through his long sleeved shirt. He walked in a very sexy manner, but I had to scratch that thought. He was very tall, about 6 foot 5 inches. His hair was shaggy and brown, and his skin was russet colored. Maybe he was Indian, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

A memory flashed through my mind. I was riding a motorcycle, wind flowing through my face, an exhilarating feeling. I looked back, but what I saw looked like Darius, but slightly different, and I couldn't see clearly.

When I heard Darius's footsteps I was snapped back to reality. He was carrying folded clothing, very simple, and shoes.

I looked up to meet Darius's gaze, and he smiled. "Here, I brought something normal, not revealing or anything. But you seemed off in another world. What were you thinking?"

"I remembered something, I guess from my past life. But it was weird, I saw you in my memory, or it seemed like it."

"Oh, that's interesting. What did you see?"

"I was riding a motorcycle, and I looked back and saw a blurred figure of someone, that looked much like you."

"Oh, maybe your memory is recovering already." I wouldn't get my hopes up, so I just responded with a maybe, which I meant probably not.

Darius left the room again to allow me to change into the clothing. But I told him it was fine, that I'd change in the bathroom, but he said he needed to talk to Neferet.

I let the sheets go, and saw that it was covered in blood, in delicious smelling blood. I wanted to suck the blood out of the sheets, but my conscious kept forcing me to stop. I threw it away in the trashcan, doubting they'll need it anymore.

I looked at myself and noticed I probably needed a shower, but after I sniffed, I smelled like flowers. _Wow, vampires smell good._

I looked through the clothes to try to find some panties but I didn't find it. Ah, hell. What was I going to do now, sit here naked waiting for Darius to come back and bring them for me?

I looked for a towel or something but found nothing to cover myself up. I was getting really angry now. How could Darius forget something very essential?

I took my only choice, and put the pants and shirt on.

I creaked the door open slightly, and looked down the hall. It was vacant, so I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me as I stepped into the hall.

I thought I could feel my heart beating faster, but I guess I didn't have a heart, because I felt no heartbeat whatsoever.

I didn't tip-toe, that would look suspicious and weird, so I walked at a normal pace, trying not to stand out.

I had no idea where I could find some underwear, so I just walked around looking for a sign on a room, that looked promising.

It wasn't a success, I probably had spent more than 10 minutes lurking the empty halls, when I was stopped by a teacher.

"You, who are you and what are you doing out of class?" A woman's scorned voice asked.

"I-I .. I don't know who I am, but I don't have any classes here. I was just looking for something."

"What human doesn't know who he is?"

"I'm not human." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her interrogating me, so I did something stupid. I ran off, completely disrespecting the teacher.

I was so distracted from looking, that I forgot where I came from, so I practically ran in circles until I reached a bathroom.

I went in and stood there looking at myself in the mirror.

It was shocking. I looked amazing, despite the horrible way I felt. My skin was pale, but I looked beautiful like that, a natural tone with my brown hair. But my eyes were what made me gasp. My eyes weren't black anymore. They looked red, blood red.

I was becoming a bloodsucking monster, and that made me feel awful.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! this is the longest I've written, so i really liked writing it.  
God, i made Bella's life suck so much,!  
Oh and you guys probably know who it was that bella remembered, pretty obvious. I made Darius a bit different in appearance, but he is still nice as always. Someone asked which book this was set in (house of night), and if Neferet was evil yet. Well, Neferet is evil but this is way before zoey ever arrives. So its before marked.  
You guys can tell, Bella is realizing she doesnt have a heartbeat and she cant blush, so yeah. If you need me to explain anything more, just review. **

**SO yeah... review :]]**


End file.
